


destiny

by 1toomany



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:05:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1toomany/pseuds/1toomany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And it wouldn´t be all that bad if he did turn out like you. ´Cause there´s no person more beautiful and generous and kind and sexy on this planet."</p>
            </blockquote>





	destiny

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda want them to have two kids, ian is the biological father of Emma and Mickey is Jack´s dad. They are over forty now, still very much in love. I named the girl Emma ´cause I thought about the girl that plays Debbie and son is Jack ´cause of Mickey´s favorite drink. Stupid, I know...Feel free to leave comments or kudos or whatever. This writing helps me go through this hiatus a little easier. What can I say? I am in love with their love..

"Awww Mick, look at her, she´s fucking beautiful." - Ian leaned to whisper in  Mickey´s ear , wraping his hand around his husbands waist, as they were watching their daughter trying on different prom dresses for the next month´s dance .

"´Course she is, she looks like you" - Mickey smiled , planting a soft kiss on Ian´s cheek. Ian blushed and tightened his grip on Mickey.

"Come on, you two, we´re not at home, don´t embarrasse me in front of all these people, Jesus..." - Emma rolled her eyes, covering them with her hands.She was standing in front of a mirror in Macy´s department store, trying to decide whether to go with the sleeveless or short-sleeved dress.

She trully was beautiful, her wavy fire red hair barely reaching her shoulders, with soft pale skin and just enough freckles to cover the tip of her perfectly shaped nose. She was the spitting image of her father.

 

________________________________

 

It was just after their sixth wedding anniversary when Ian and Mickey decided that this would be the perfect time to expand their little family. They both had their own place, jobs with steady paycheck and they talked about it a lot. They were wondering would it be easier to adopt or to go through surogacy.

 

"Just think abou it Mick, there are so many children in the world that deserve a decent normal childhood and we could make it happen for them." - Ian was sitting on the couch, his laptop on his lap, googling and downloading every possible information he could find about adoption process.

"You mean we could adopt a little chinese girl or maybe an african boy? Like Madonna and that, that, what´s her name? The one that played Alexander´s mom?" - Mickey was scrolling through his IPhone, checking the daily news, sipping beer at the living room table.

"Her name is Angelina jolie and I know you know that, I saw you´ve  bookmarked almost every page with her picture on it" - Ian rolled his eyes and smirked, shaking his head.

"So? She´s freaking georgeus, poses and moves like a fucking queen, man. I´d totally fuck her..That is if I weren´t a fag" - Mickey smiled looking at the picture of Angie with Brad at the airport on his phone.

"Yeah? Should that make me jelaous or something?" - Ian raised his eyebrows.

"Dunno, it could." - Mickey shruged his shoulders.

"You´re such an idiot." - Ian shut the laptop and slowly walked towards Mickey, leaning in  and kissing him from behind.

"Yeah, well, you love me anyway." 

And that he did.

                                                                                          * * * * * * 

It took them quite some time to get to where they were now, free from their past, able to express their love for eachother whenever and wherever they wanted. Ian had plenty of patience with Mickey and Mickey was slowly learning how to surrender to his feelings for Ian completelly, without having to look around or feeling ashamed. there were times when he didn´t feel like holding Ian´s hand in public or cuddle next to him in the movies. Ian respected that, he knew Mickey better that anyone and eventhough Mickey never said it, his actions showed that Ian was the love of his life.

                                                                                       * * * * * * * 

"So, um, listen, I´ve been thinking" - Mickey was fidgeting with his wedding ring on his finger - "about this kid thing and, I think we should probably decide to get a surogat."

Ian was putting the dishes into the dishwasher, Mickey sitting on the counter next to him.

"A surogat? Like, a woman who would give birth to our biological child? Instead of adopting one?" - he asked closing the washer.

"Yeah, I mean wouldn´t you rather have a little redhead running around here?" - Mickey was serious.

"Well, yeah, but...I mean, y´know we can´t mix our semens together. It would be just mine or just yours." - Ian wiped his hands, moving to stand between Mickey´s legs.

"I don´t give a shit man, ´cause if it´s mine I´ll love it, and if it´s yours I´ll love it even more." - he pulled Ian closer.

"God what did I do to deserve you?"

"Fuck if I know...I only stay around for your dick anyway."

"Yeah yeah big guy,  c´mere, let´s go to bed." - Ian took Mickey´s hand leading him to their bedroom. God , he loved that man more and more every day.

 

Two months later they found a surogat. She was a a beautiful  woman, married, had 5  children of her own, they only saw her photos and she didn´t know them, - they decided to have  a closed surogacy - so they interviewed her over the phone. Ian asked her why she would go through such a process and when she said that  the happiest she felt  was  when she was able to give the gift of life to someone that can not do it on his own, they definitely knew she was the one.

 

Mickey insisted that Ian was gonna be the father, so they went through the procedure and about a year later they became parents of a beautiful baby girl.

Emma was excatly like her father, from the outside and especially from the inside. She was generous, smart, polite, noble, always smiling, having that stupid grin Ian had and Mickey loved her beyond words.

 

3 years later they decided it was time for another baby, this time Mickey was gonna be a father. So about a year and a couple of months later, the same surogat gave birth to his son. Words cannot describe the happiness Mickey felt.

And just like Emma was Ian´s daughter, Jack was Mickey´s son in every sense of the way. Not only did he have his father´s ocean blue eyes and thick black hair, he was totally Mickey´ s  Mini Me. He was rude, messy, never listened, always frowning, never wanted to shower (Ian had so much trouble getting him to wash his hand before dinner), all in all - a true Milkovich.

Emma and Jack loved eachother a lot, but the fights were their everyday thing. Whether it was about Jack breaking her dolls (Cause he loved to see her sister cry, and she was  gentle and soft so she would cry for everything) , or Emma being in the bathroom for too long when she knew Jack had to use it, or some stupid things like who´s gonna sit at the table first. They were totally opposite.

Emma had tons of friends, Jack didn´t like having people around him; Emma was the best in her class, Jack barely opened the book to study; Emma loved to show affection and cuddle, Jack would roll his eyes and moved Ian´s or Mickey´s hands  when they were hug him; Emma helped with the dishes, Jack would leave the table without even picking up his plate.

Inspite of it all, Ian loved Jack because he was Mickey´s and Mickey loved Emma because she was Ian´s. Simple as that. They never questioned it and never said a bad word to eachother about their children.

________________________________________

Even though they were in their forties, Ian and Mickey loved eachother more and more each day, if that was possible, and they weren´t embarassed to show it. They would watch TV sitting on the couch, Mickey´s head in Ian´s lap; or they would eat breakfast and played with  their feet under the table. 

Emma thought it was cute and she was happy her home was a place of love (most of her friend came from a broken marriagges). She understood the concept of being gay  and she never had a problem with that.

Jack wasn´t so pleased with it. Of course he loved his fathers, and didn´t seem to have a problem with them being gay (god knows how many times he beat up someone who said anything bad about them in school - of course, they were getting invited to meetings with his teachers on a weekly basis), he just didn´t want them  showing it off in front of him.

________________________________

 

They were standing in the department store, Jack playing Angry birds on his phone, watching Emma try out dresses. She finally decided for the sleeveles s metallic-print V-neck dress, with gold-foli print all over it. She was absolutely stunning, Ian said she looked like Cinderella and Mickey agreed. Jack however just shrugged his shoulders and without even looking at his sister said : "Whatever".

 

 

Later that evening Ian and Mickey were laying in their bed, looking at eachother, running their fingers across eachother´s faces.

"Y´know, I always kinda knew we were gonna end up like this, old and still in love, couple of kids in the next room, our own place, away from everything" - Ian said quietly.

"Oh yeah? What, you wrote it in your journal when you were twelve? You were planning your wedding too?" - Mickey mocked.

"Fuck you, I might be sappy but I´m not a girl." - Ian smiled - "But seriously, don´t you think we were like, meant to be together forever? I mean, look at us, the shit we went through and we still made it somehow. It´s like, destiny." - he interwined his fingers with Mickey´s.

"Shit, don´t even remind me man, I get chills just thinking about it." - Mickey turned on his back, closing his eyes - "" Y´know, sometimes I think about Jack, and what he thinks of me, like am I a good dad to him..´ Cause it´d kill me if he turned out like me, bad enough I gave him my stupid-ass Milkovich gene."

"Hey, don´t do this, you´re a great dad to him, you don´t see how happy  he is when you help him with his math? Besides , he always tells everyone  what a badass his dad is, and I´m sure he doesn´t mean me. He knows you´re smart and he´ s so proud of you. Would be even more proud if he knew everything we´ve survived just to get to this. They both would." - Ian was kissing Mickey´s knuckles, one by one.

The ink was still there, maybe faded a little, but there. Mickey wanted to have it removed but Ian said that it would invalidate him as a person, ´cause those letters are what defined him all those years ago whe he fell in love with him, and if it didn´t matter then it shouldn´t matter now.

"And it wouldn´t be all that bad if he did turn out like you. ´Cause there´s no person more beautiful and generous and kind and sexy on this planet."

"Are you high? You´ve been smoking that shit again?" - They both laughed at that. - "Anyway, you talk too much and since you like having your fucking mouth running all the time, might as well put it in good use. I´ve got just the thing for it" - Mickey raised his eyebrow and moved the sheets, showing Ian his already hard dick.

"Jesus how are you hard already??"

"What can I say, I´m a Milkovich, we´re down to fuck anytime."

"Shut up, you idiot.... See, at least one good thing from having a Milkovich gene, Jack´s gonna get laid a lot." - Ian grinned.

"Man, he´s only thirteen."

"And? How old were you when you started?"

"Damn, I´m not gonna even think about it....And you, stop blabbering and get down to bussiness. It ain´t gonna suck  itself." - he smirked and pushed Ian´s head down to his dick. - "Fuck man, I´m never gonna get tired of this,.....your perfect mouth, and your dick, and yor god damn body that makes you look like you´re twenty , and that stupid grin you give me all the time......God I love you Ian."

"I love you too Mick, always have and always will."

"Did I say you can move? Get down and suck it."

"Asshole."

____________________________________________

The prom came and went pretty fast. Emma was beautiful in her dress, her hair casualy falling on her shoulders, and her smile melted her dads´  hearts. Even Jack said she looked pretty, he was actually starting to loosen up a bit ever since Mickey gave him the talk. They never told Ian what the talk was about, he figured it was a Milkovich thing. He just noticed that from that day on, Jack never moved his hands away when they huged him and he started showering every day. 

 

They played their parts right, they did the best they could and they were proud as hell with their children. Emma went away to college, Jack started high school and became very popular among the girls early on- Mickey couldn´t be more proud of his son.

 

So who would have thought that the simple tire iron on a cold autumn day from over twenty years ago would have two men standing in their own appartment, feeling the same love for eachother, being the best dads they could be and just living their lives free.

Yes, it definietly was destiny.


End file.
